Realm
Realm is the name given to a dimension occupied by a single world. History Creation The realms were created by the Elder Gods, who split the One Being through the use of the Kamidogu. Despite its separation, the One Being would subtly influence inhabitants of the realms to re-merge them back into its true form. It is said that if one were to obtain all six Kamidogu with the Sacred Amulet, he or she would be granted ultimate power and merge all of the realms.Mortal Kombat: DeceptionMortal Kombat X The Dragon King's ruling reign Long after the creation of the realms, there ruled an emperor in the realm of Outworld called the Dragon King, Onaga. Onaga soon began to conquer other realms, merging them to add that realm's power to Outworld and expand his ever-growing empire. Onaga's secret to victory was his undefeatable and seemingly invincible army. Onaga's heart gave him the ability to raise the dead, allowing him to revive his dead soldiers continuously. However, Onaga wished to live forever; using the last dragon egg, his followers formed a spell that would transfer his body into the tiny dragon inside and with it, be granted eternal life. However, before this goal could be realized, Onaga's advisor, Shao Kahn, made his move by poisoning Onaga and taking his kingdom. Upon assuming the Emperor's Throne, Shao Khan began to drain the vegetation energies of Outworld and turned it into a barren wasteland.Mortal Kombat: Deception Shinnok's rebellion against the Elder Gods Thousands of years ago after the Earth realm was formed, the Elder God named Shinnok decided to try and take the Earth realm and have unlimited power. Notwanting a confrontation by the other Elder Gods, Shinnok used his amulet to access to Earthrealm without intervention from the other five Elder Gods; this amulet could only be created once. Unfortunately for Shinnok; the Elder Gods, including himself, appointed a protector for Earthrealm, known as the God of Thunder Raiden. Shinnok and Raiden battled for centuries for the fate of the Earth realm. Raiden eventually defeated Shinnok because of his overconfidence, Raiden discovered Shinnok's amulet and how it allowed Shinnok access to Earth and stripped Shinnok possession of it and with the other Elder Gods assistance, banished Shinnok to the Netherrealm, a place where unwanted spirits are sent that is inhabited by foul stench demons and a place that twists mortals into vicious monsters called Onis. However, the war caused a near extinction of the raptor race, few raptors fled to the realm of Zaterra. Earth was then faced by centuries of darkness. Upon entering the Netherrealm, Shinnok was attacked Lucifer, the god ruler of the Netherrealm, and was personally condemned to the Netherealm. Shinnok would exist to be tortured and tormented for thousands of years. Having been locked and shackled he was helpless against his attackers. Raiden called forth humans to build a temple in the Himalayan Mountains of Nepal and housed the amulet in the temple and appointed the Gods of Fire, Earth, Water, and Fujin, the God of Wind, to guard the amulet, these gods’ powers are necessary for balancing out Earth, but their powers can be quite destructive to the inhabitants of Earth. As long as the amulet rested on Earth, Shinnok would remain trapped in the Netherealm for all eternity.Mortal Kombat 4Mortal Kombat X Conquest of Edenia Shao Kahn, like Onaga before him, sought to expand his empire and his power through conquests of other realms. He attacked and conquered many smaller realms, slowly building up power over thousands of years. His first target, was the lush and fertile realm of Edenia. To take over Edenia, Kahn had to win the sacred tournament established by the Elder Gods themselves once held every generation known as Mortal Kombat. If he succeeded, it allowed him to merge the two realms. King Jerrod's best warriors lost ten Mortal Kombat tournaments in a row to the warriors of Outworld's ruler, Shao Kahn. By the rulings of the Elder Gods, this granted Kahn the power to invade Edenia. Outworld won the subsequent war and Edenia was annexed. To legitimize himself, Kahn forced queen Sindel into a marriage and adopted her daughter Kitana, among other members of the royal household while personally slaying Jerrod. Sindel, however, seeing the effects of Shao Kahn's reign on the Edenians, chose to commit suicide in order to escape from Kahn, but Shao Kahn, not willing to let his beloved queen go so easily, held her soul in Outworld, thus stopping her transition to the afterlife.Mortal Kombat 3Mortal Kombat (2011) The Mortal Kombat Tournament A few millennia had passed, now with Edenia conquered and other various realms added to the Outworld empire, Shao Kahn turned his attention to the conquest of Earthrealm, in which many considered to be a jewel. Shao Kahn sent Shang Tsung to establish the sacred tournament as a competition between his armies and Earthrealm. The prize for the winner of Mortal Kombat would be that the champion would not age for 50 years until the next tournament. Kahn would only be allowed to take Earthrealm if he won ten of these tournaments in a row. Raiden rallied the best fighters of Earth into the White Lotus Society, a group established to discern a champion every 50 years to defend Earth in the tournament. The Great Kung Lao was one such warrior defeating Shang Tsung and becoming Grand Champion. Lao out of mercy spared the sorceror, but this would be his undoing as Lao only kept the title for one generation before eventually falling to Shang Tsung's then-new apprentice, a Shokan prince named Goro. Goro quickly dispatched and killed Lao, winning that and the continuing 8 tournaments, giving the Outworld warriors nine consecutive victories.Mortal KombatMortal Kombat (2011) War for the Amulet Before the events of the next Mortal Kombat tournament, Quan Chi had recruited Sub-Zero the Elder to help him retrieve the ancient amulet. Sub Zero proceeded to venture through Earthrealm, defeating the gods of Wind, Earth, Water, and Fire and obtained the amulet. Sub-Zero then delivered the amulet to Quan Chi. Quan Chi later gave a fake amulet to Shinnok, whilst he kept the real one for himself. Raiden then confronted the Lin Kuei warrior and revealed to him his mistake by giving Quan Chi the amulet. Reluctantly, Sub-Zero then proceeded to return to the Netherrealm and retrieve the amulet from Shinnok. Sub-Zero was successful and preserved the peace of all reality for the time being.Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Fight against Shao Kahn Two years later, Earth rallied some of its best fighters in order to win the tenth tournament and preserve Earthrealm's freedom. Amongst the established warriors were Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, and Johnny Cage. With the help of Raiden, the Earthrealm warriors were victorious and Liu Kang became the new champion of Mortal Kombat, resetting Outworld's counter to 0.Mortal Kombat Despite Shang Tsung being unable to deal with his failure in the last Mortal Kombat Tournament, Shao Kahn ordered the Tarkatan horde to attack the Wu Shi Academy. The Tarkatan horde raided and killed most of Liu Kang's fellow monks, including his Shaolin Masters. This enraged Liu Kang enough to follow them into Outworld. He was not alone. Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, and Major Jackson Briggs, who was in search of his missing subordinate, Sonya Blade, were also following right behind Liu Kang into the realm seeking revenge, and to compete in the next Mortal Kombat tournament at the same time. But unbeknownst to Raiden and the Earthrealm warriors, the tournament in Outworld was a diversionary trap set by the Emperor in an attempt to break the rules set forth by the Elder Gods themselves. In rescuing Sonya, Shao Kahn's scheme was thwarted and the Earthrealm warriors prevailed.Mortal Kombat II Shao Kahn, however, responded by resurrecting Queen Sindel on Earth and stepping across the dimensional portal gates to claim her, thus successfully merging it with Outworld, starting the so called Battle of Earthrealm. The Earthrealm warriors rallied once more in a battle for the first time, and upon Shao Kahn's defeat, the threat to Earthrealm was over. Escaping back into Outworld, the emperor was severely wounded and defeated. But most importantly, Edenia was freed from Outworld and returned to a whole realm for the first time since Kahn conquered Edenia so many years ago. Shao Kahn's final attempt to conquer Earthrealm has failed once again.Mortal Kombat 3 Shinnok's Invasion With the help of his disguises and his allies in Earthrealm (Noob Saibot) and Outworld/Edenia (Tanya), Shinnok escaped to the newly restored Edenia, eventually returning to the heavens. Shinnok proceeded to kidnap Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana in the process of Ruling with an Iron Fist as much as he could in his takeover of Edenia for the second time, (the first time was Shao Kahn) as part of his scheme to launch his attack on the Heavens as an audacious act of vengeance, including murdering several of the Elder Gods and many of the lesser gods for his suffering in the Netherrealm for millions of years and to finally end the war. Fujin and Raiden escaped to Earthrealm, where they rallied the Earthrealm warriors to the secondary Earthrealm conflict. Despite all of his successes, the specter of doom arrived for Shinnok. The amulet he had was a fake and the real one was in Quan Chi's hands. Quan Chi was captured by Scorpion and trapped in the Netherrealm. Raiden and his warriors defeated many of Shinnok's soldiers and the former Elder God faced Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat. Although the Fallen Elder God tried his best, he lost to the Shaolin Monk and Raiden ultimately banished Shinnok back to the Netherrealm.Mortal Kombat 4 The Deadly Alliance While in and escaping from the Netherrealm using a secret portal, Quan Chi discovers much information about the past, via unlocking the secret of the ancient runestone, including the existence of the Dragon King's seemingly immortal army. He approached Shang Tsung with an offer to join forces, Thus forming The Deadly Alliance. Quan Chi established a Soulnado in Shang Tsung's fortress with the agreement that Shang Tsung would use some of the souls to animate the army. Together with their combined strengths, they planned to overpower their two foes who could one day prevent their total domination of ruling the realms. Eliminating Shao Kahn and Liu Kang together, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi used their powers to resurrect Onaga's army. Their plan was to use this army to conquer Outworld and eventually, all the other realms as well. Raiden embarked on a mission with the Earthrealm warriors to Outworld to stop their plans, but his attempt ultimately fail and the Earthrealm warriors were killed. Raiden confronted the Deadly Alliance but was defeated by the Deadly Alliance in person. However, their victory was short-lived. Just as his army stood ready to receive their commands from Quan Chi, who had emerged victorious in a battle with his former ally Shang Tsung, Onaga returned. Even the combined might of Shang Tsung, Quan Chi and Raiden was not sufficient to defeat him. Raiden's desperate last measure was to use a self-destruct magic that released his godly essence, but that only succeeded in destroying Onaga's army and, presumably, the two sorcerers. Onaga was unaffected due to being resistant to all forms of magic and was now in possession of the amulet Quan Chi previously held.Mortal Kombat: Deadly AllianceMortal Kombat: Deception The Dragon King's threat Finally realizing he had been duped, Shujinko traveled through the realms in order to find warriors to fight Onaga. All of these warriors came from extremely diverse origins but Shujinko planned to unite them to fight this enormous threat, who was now in possession of the six Kamidogu. Meanwhile, Raiden, now corrupted from his encounter with Onaga and tainted with Onaga's dark magic, resurrected Liu Kang's body and made him his enforcer of his will, sending it on a rampage. The spirit of Liu Kang joined Ermac to help him save his friends. Onaga revived the previously deceased Earth warriors as his pawns and used them and a newly-forged alliance with the Tarkatan horde preventing Edenia's army from interfering with his plans while he searched for the spells that would allow him to fuse the Kamidogu together and grant him supreme power. Eventually, Ermac and Liu Kang's spirit were successful in saving Liu Kang's friends and freeing them from Onaga's control. Unbeknownst to Onaga, Shujinko had united many warriors and absorbed their fighting abilities, and was planning an attack on the Dragon King's stronghold. Shujinko had destroyed each of the Kamidogu, giving him the opportunity to eliminate Onaga. But as Shujinko landed the final blow, Onaga's soul was forced from Reptile's body and dragged down to the Netherrealm, where he was bound by Nightwolf.Mortal Kombat: Deception Armageddon Throughout the Mortal Kombat universe, the kombatants of the realms were growing too strong and numerous for the realms to handle. The warriors' powers threaten to utterly destroy the fabric of reality. These warriors clashed in a single battle royale that threatened to rip apart reality and bring about the apocalypse. Without warning, a pyramid rose from the ground, and the tip bursts into flames, attracting the warriors' curiosity to see what it was. The kombatants fought one another to get to the top, while Blaze revealed himself to them. Taven fought his way through the top of the pyramid and defeated Blaze in combat. After Blaze's death, his essence passed through his armor, transforming him into a full god. The power then filtered through Taven's armor and passed into the other kombatants. Instead of nullifying the kombatants' power as intended, it made them stronger than ever before. As result all of the warriors end up killing each other. Taven would also meet his fate by the hands of Shao Kahn, who was empowered by Blaze's essence given by Taven. With the death of the warriors and Taven, Raiden and Shao Kahn were left as the last two standing kombatants. They fought on top of the Pyramid to determine the fate of the Earthrealm , where Shao Kahn easily defeated Raiden. Raiden glanced at Taven's body one last time and prepared to accept his fate as Shao Kahn landed the final blow and killed him.Mortal Kombat: ArmageddonMortal Kombat (2011) Changing the Future Witnessing these events, the Mysterious Woman sought out Liu Kang and sent her message and visions of the future to his past self to prevent this outcome. With her message sent to the past, Liu Kang's past self was unable to understand these visions, nor the meaning behind them. Although events played out similarly to the original timeline, it was not until the Battle of Earthrealm that Liu Kang demanded Raiden to look into his mind to understand the message. After entering Liu Kang's mind, Raiden found himself in a mental realm, where he was greeted by the woman, who told him the truth behind Liu Kang's visions and warned him about the threat of Armageddon. The woman showed Raiden visions of the Battle of Armageddon and events that led up to it and told Raiden that the battle was instigated by the Hand of Death, causing the collapse of reality and bringing the return of the One Being. The woman informed Raiden that their victory will be momentary and that the hand of death will return and bring Armageddon. She also informed that Armageddon was an outcome that must be re-imagined and she would help him to avert it and Raiden realized that the fate of all reality depended on him. As Raiden returned to Earthrealm, he informed Liu Kang the truth about his visions and they sought out to defeat Shao Kahn. Meanwhile, the five of the Earthrealm warriors were killed by Sindel and her forces and Nightwolf sacrificed himself to destroy her. Heading to the Temple, Liu Kang saw that Kitana was injured in battle and placed on Raiden to take care of her while he headed to Shao Kahn's Palace. Liu Kang confronted Shao Kahn at his throne room and the two engaged in an epic final battle. Liu Kang emerged victorious and finished Shao Kahn once and for all, freeing Earthrealm from Outworld, but at a terrible cost; only six Earthrealm warriors remained. Saddened by the loss of so many lives, Raiden resolved to help rebuild Earthrealm alongside Liu Kang. Unlike the original timeline, Edenia was not freed as Sindel was now dead. Raiden brought the Edenians into Shang Tsung’s abandoned island, where rename it Argus Island in honor of their god, Argus. Quan Chi, who was sent by Shinnok to manipulate Shao Kahn, claimed the souls of the fallen Earthrealm warriors and remade them to serve Shinnok, preparing for the coming Netherrealm Invasion.Mortal Kombat (2011) Realms *Earthrealm *Outworld **Zaterra (was merged with Outworld) **Vaeternus (was merged with Outworld) **Osh-Tekk (was merged with Outworld) **Arynek (was merged with Outworld) *Edenia *Orderrealm *Chaosrealm *Netherrealm *Heaven See Also *Timeline References Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Realms